The growth of the Internet has helped create a network of networks that link together billions of devices worldwide. Conventionally, the fastest and most reliable networks are built with custom application-specific integrated circuits (ASICs) and purpose-built hardware. As a result, large enterprise networks often resemble complex, monolithic systems. In such types of custom systems, adding features ad hoc and making changes to these systems while ensuring that the network does not experience any interruptions is very challenging.
Due to recent network focused advancements in commodity computing hardware, services that were previously only capable of being delivered by proprietary, application-specific hardware can now be provided using software running on commodity hardware by utilizing standard information technology (IT) virtualization techniques that run on high-volume server, switch, and storage hardware to virtualize network functions. By leveraging standard IT virtualization technology to consolidate different types of network equipment onto commercial “off-the-shelf” high volume servers, switches, and storage, network functions such as network address translation (NAT), firewalling, intrusion detection, domain name service (DNS), load balancing, and caching (just to name a few) can be decoupled from propriety hardware and can instead be run in software. This virtualization of network functions on commodity hardware is sometimes referred to as Network Functions Virtualization (NFV).
In an effort to develop a fully virtualized infrastructure, leading service providers have come together and created the European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) Industry Specification Group (ISG) for Network Functions Virtualization (NFV). This group has helped create the architecture and associated requirements for virtualizing various functions within telecommunications networks. Benefits of Network Functions Virtualization include reduced capital expenditure (i.e., by reducing the need to purchase purpose-built hardware), operating expenditure (i.e., by reducing space, power, and cooling requirements), reduced time-to-market (i.e., accelerated deployment), improved flexibility to address constantly changing demands, etc.
It is within this context that the embodiments described herein arise.